Animal Patrol and the Animal Mechanicals
Animal Patrol and the Animal Mechanicals is a 2019 Action Movie of the event that released in March 18, 2019. Summary The Animal Patrol are going to have the plan to rescue the Animal Mechanicals to save the world. Plot In Yardley, The Animal Patrol saw the portal as they go swirl around the travel. They are arrived in the middle of nowhere in the Tiger Base. But they saw the pods of the Animal Mechanicals light up, then they all come out of them, They saw them as they greeting to them. But who is the fastest animal. Danjhely (In her Mighty Pup Uniform) is a fastest animal, but Carlito is the only fastest animal in the land. The Animal Patrol are doing the Transforming for the Animal Mechanicals, Danjhely is letting Mouse going first because she's a Mechana-Fast. She was the only fastest animal in the universe as she hop into her, but she can't hold on. Danjhely got hurt herself and Eva tell her that she needs to be more careful. Danjhely will do it one more time and she did it, she hold on into Mouse but she has her goggles on first. She protects her eyes and she's going too fast, "WOW! Look at her go" Carlito Shouted and Carlie put up a sign says "Fast like a Rocket!" as the blue star smoke from the pipes smokes them. I think Danjhely is the fastest Dingo because she was very speedy. Audryck thinks Danjhely is a Fastiest Dingo in Australia as he give her a Hi-5. Audryck go next to choose, then Eva, Carlito and Kendryck. After they doing transformation for them, they gonna meet the Island Owl. They greets with her even where's Santana Atlas, but she doesn't know where she is. She has a special mission for them, A Empty Island. They going as they arrived at the Empty Island. But no one around in the Island except to do some playing games will work. In the night when they are sleeping, Danjhely is hearing Santana Atlas as Audryck goes crazy. Eva tells them not to do that. But then a Multicolor Swan named Santana Altas greets Them. They go in the Portal as Santana Atlas dig and the Place was very Magical it is. When they walk to the town, Carlie saw a orange cat when she meet. She calls them when she spotted a diving Cat. Cat is her name for her ability is Mechana-Dive. She shows them how Cat got transformation herself, Carlie rides with her in the underwater. She will now become a Animal Mechanicals Member. When they are going, Danjhely saw a little grey squirrel who has little spots on her back. She will named and called her "Grey Dapple" as she is going to be her new friend as Danjhely follows her. Cast Jesse Eisenberg as J. Daniel Atlas Mark Ruffalo as Dylan Rhodes Woody Harrelson as Merritt McKinney Dave Franco as Jack Wilder Lizzy Caplan as Lula May Voice Cast Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck the moth Duckling, The Leader Member of the Team. Bill Hader as Carlito the cricket Cheetah Cub, The Shying and Speedest Member. Jack Black as Kendryck the wingless dragonfly Cat, The Athletic Member. Sandra Bullock as Danjhely the firefly Dingo, The Co-Leader Member of the Team. Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill the cockroach Fennec Fox, The Party-Prankster Member. Mona Marshal as Eva the fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, The Fashionable Member. Amy Poehler as Caramel Carla the Fawn, The Camper Member. Chris Rock as Little Flighter the Sugar Glider, The Mechanic Member. Emily Blunt as Grey Dapple, A little furry grey squirrel with spots on her back who is a newest forest buddy for Danjhely. Tori Kelly as Santana Atlas, a multicolored swan/eagle hybrid bird with an exquisite voice and is Rex's best friend and Komodo's love interest. Charlie Puth as Rex, a green tyrannosaurus who is Santana's best friend and Unicorn's love interest. Taylor Swift as Unicorn, a pink unicorn who is Mouse's best friend and Rex's love interest. Charles Kelley as Komodo, a red komodo dragon who is Sasquatch's best friend and Santana's love interest. Hailee Steinfeld as Mouse, a yellow mouse who is Unicorn's best friend and Sasquatch's love interest. Sam Smith as Sasquatch, a blue sasquatch who is Komodo's best friend and Mouse's love interest. Katherine Pierce as Cat, an orange cat who is the member of the Animal Mechanicals. Scarlett Johansson as Island Owl, an orange owl who always give the Animal Mechanicals a mission. Rodrigo Santoro as The Polar Bear Guard, the main Antagonist in the Movie. Tracy Ryan, Jake T. Austin, Elizabeth Maxwell, Cole Caplan, Tina Louise, Sean Brosnan and Janet Varney as The Musical Hypno Polar Bear Cubs, who are PB Guard's Sounding Cops. One Direction as Chris, Adam, Richard and Jake, Zayn Malik as Abraham, Ed Sheeran as Zuma, Enrique Iglesias as Eugene, Ciara as Kayla, Colbie Caillat as Skye, Vanessa Carlton as Marina, Beyonce Knowles as Lilly, Selena Gomez as Poppy, Ariana Grande as Celina, a dangerous but friendly and beautiful vampire bat. Jennifer Lopez as Lisa, Avril Lavigne as Ash, a young virginia opossum whose boyfriend cheated on her during Santana's absence. Iggy Azalea as Camille, Ne-Yo as Nathan, Drake as Liam, Charice as Sophie, Pierre Bouvier as Troy, Natasha Bedingfield as Lacey, Vanessa Hudgens as Matilda, Miley Cyrus as Stella, Bruno Mars as Tiago, Daya as Bia, Rachel Platten as Clara, Usher as Noah, Robin Thicke as Nick, Ellie Goulding as Kylie, Christina Perri as Willow, Steve Kazee as Steven, Sam Tsui as Blaine, Christina Grimmie as Lucy, Christina Aguilera as Eva, (Same-Name but Different Characters and Voices) David Archuleta as Michael, Eminem as Aiden, Kesha as Sophia, Rita Ora as Suki, Britney Spears as Lucille, Katy Perry as Tina, Pink as Carla, Jason Derulo as Ethan, Gwen Stefani as Madelyn, Snoop Dogg as James, Jay Z as Manny, Meghan Trainor as Isabelle, Justin Timberlake as Jason, The Black Eyed Peas as Christian, Audrey, Samuel and Ryan Kanye West as Jayden, Patrick Monahan as Sebastian, The Weeknd as Anthony, Nicki Minaj as Hazel, Ludacris as Danny, Wiz Khalifa as Luke, Rihanna as Taylor, Blake Shelton as Wyatt, Adam Levine as Joshua, Shakira as Charlotte, The Wanted as Andrew, Andy, Linus, Christopher and Joseph, Kelly Clarkson as Mia, Little Mix as Gabriella, Kaitlyn, Grace and Emma, Fifth Harmony as Skyler, Elena, Violet, Penny and Rosita, Kid Ink as Justin, Jessie J as Madison, Hillary Scott as Emily, Pitbull as Matthew, Taio Cruz as Logan, Iyaz as Cooper, Kylie Minogue as Amy, Flo Rida as Nico, Jason Reeves as David Chris Brown as Alexander, John Legend as William, Nicole Scherzinger as Riley Shy Carter as Lucas, LL Cool J as Pedro, Daye Jack as Dave, Songs\Soundtrack 1.Where We Belong 2.Unbreakable Smile 3.Nobody Love No Way 4.Expensive 5. Should've Been Us 6.First Heartbreak 7.I Was Made For Loving You 8.City Dove 9.Talk 10.Funny 11.Art Of Letting You Go 12.California Lovers 13.Falling Slow 14.Anyway 15.Hollow 16.Something Beautiful 17.Dear No One Animal Patrol and the Animal Mechanicals Set of 6 Wendy's Kids Meal Movie Toys 2019. 6 Toys comes with Removable Animal Patrol Team Figures: * Rex with (Audryck) (Move-Up and Roller Toy) (1) * Unicorn with (Eva) (Light-Up and Flying Toy) (2) * Komodo with (Carlito) (Ring Toss Toy) (3) * Mouse with (Danjhely) (Pull-Back Toy) (4) * Sasquatch with (Kendryck) (Wind-Up Toy) (5) * Cat with (Carlie Mcgill) (Wind-Up Water Toy) (6) Nintendo Switch Game Animal Patrol Team's Animal Mechanical Rescue: Help Audryck to unlock his team and defeat the PB Guard, Fight his Henchmen and fixed the Animal Mechanicals. Trailer Coming Soon Clips Here the Quotes Clip Danjhely arrived and hops off from Mouse. Danjhely: This is it. It's gonna be a power on for now. Mouse: Okay Danjhely, (Spying Danjhely) I see you while I'm staying. Danjhely: *As she goes into the hole*. Here are the Clips from the Movie Clip 1: Danjhely is the fastest Dingo. Caramel Carla: Ok then. But, who is the fastest animal? Danjhely: Me, I'm the fastest animal. Carlito: But I was the fastest animal in safari. Danjhely: Of course Carlito you are the fastest. Audryck: So Danjhely you go first. But choose closely. Danjhely: Oh yeah right, I choose Mouse, she's Mechana-Fast. Audryck: Okay my Dingo friend, your on. Little Flighter: Your right Audryck, Stand back guys, Danjhely is going to ride on her. Mouse: (Transforming). Danjhely: This Motorbike was awesome. Mouse: Hop in Danjhely. Danjhely: Ok. (Hops into her, but can't hold on) Woah! Ouch! Mouse: *Stops* Oh my god, (Spying Danjhely got hurt herself.) Danjhely, are you allright. Danjhely: I'm Ok, Ouch! I have a accident happen. Eva: You have to be careful for now Danjhely, Next time. Danjhely: Sorry about that, let me try again (as she holds on to her) I did it. Audryck: You see. Your ready to ride. Danjhely: I put my goggles first (Put her goggles to protect her eyes) ok, I'm ready to go. Mouse: Let's go (As she goes off to speed). Danjhely: Woah, your so speedy you are. Mouse: (as she goes very speedy) I'm gonna go faster. Danjhely: Woohoo, I'm very speedy. Carlito: WOW, Look at her go! Carlie Mcgill: (Hold a sign says "Fast like a Rocket"). blue smoke comes from the pipes smoked them. Carlito: Ok, she goes very fast. Mouse: (As she goes and stops as Danjhely hop off from her as she's turning back to normal). Audryck: Yahoo, Way to go Danjhely (He gives her a Hi-5). Clip 2: Animal Patrol find a Power Gem. Animal Patrol Team: *Sees a Glowing Gem* Wow. Carlito: They have 6 colorful Power Berries. Eva: Okay, so let's find it out. *As they found the Power Gem*. Animal Patrol Team: Woah..... Carlie Mcgill: Let's grab it. Animal Patrol Team: *Grabs the Power Gem and back to the AM*. Audryck: Hey guys, We're back now. Rex: Awesome, Now we need to tell Santana. Kendryck: You got it. Animal Patrol Team: *Hop in Animal Mechanicals as they going back to Santana*. Clip 3: Audryck and his Team has a Mission Problem. Audryck: Island Owl, We need your help. Island Owl: What is that Audryck? Audryck: Let me help you *Holds her as her TV screen-like face tunes that the Polar Bear Guard is capturing the Animal Mechanicals in the Cave Castle* Look! Animal Patrol Team: *They Gasp*. Carlie Mcgill: The Polar Bear Guard is mean. Kendryck: He was captured our friends. Danjhely: And he sent them to his Cave Castle. Little Flighter: What are we going to do? Caramel Carla: Poor Animal Mechanicals, they got chained. Carlito: And he put them in the cell. Eva: We're the ones who look like them. Audryck: It's okay guys we help themselves to save them. Island Owl, Do you help us to save our friends? Island Owl: Of course Audryck, you and your team to have a mission to Stop the Polar Bear Guard and Save your Animal Mechanicals Friends So, Mechana can you do it? Carlito: We are Island Owl because...…. Animal: We Animal Mechanical Patrol Can! Animal Patrol Team run up to the door where the start of the slide is. They then run out the door and onto the slide, sliding all the way down the mechanical slide. it then connects to the empty island, allowing the the Animal Patrol Team to arrive there, while the slide disconnects from the island. Animal Patrol Team: *jumps into the hole*. Audryck: Come on guys, let's go tell Santana so she needs a practice before our Rescue Mission. Danjhely: That was good Audryck, Let's tell her. they straight to the City and find Santana so they talk her about their Problem. Clip 4: Animal patrol Team can do the Elements of Harmony. Audryck: Now guys, We're going to do the Elements of Harmony to get our mission saved. Carlito: You got it. Audryck: Let's get started. Kendryck, Your very Athletic Cat to chased away the other ghosts, You now become, Honesty. Kendryck: (Got Honesty Element). Audryck: Carlito, You stop those hyenas from looking for trouble to get the Lion Guard as you help them, You now become, Kindness. Carlito: (Got Kindness Element). Audryck: Carlie, You just help Jade to set up the party for the band parade, You now become, Laughter. Carlie Mcgill: (Got Laughter Element). Audryck: Eva, You help Otto to steer the Boat in the Beach for the Pawcation, You now become, Generosity. Eva: (Got Generosity Element). Audryck: And Danjhely, You help the Paw Patrol Pups on their Ruff-ruff Rescues, You now become, Loyalty. Danjhely: (Got Loyalty Element). Audryck: The Spirits of these 5 animals go us through every challenge you throw at us. Polar Bear Guard: You still don't have the 6th element, the power didn't work Audryck But it did, a different kind of power. I felt at the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you to see you how much I care about you the power ignited inside me. What I realized that you all are my Team Members. saw the Element Crown as he got. Audryck: You see Polar Bear Guard, when those elements are ignited by the power that resides in the heart of us all. It creates the 6th element, the Spirit Element of Magic. (As he put the Element Crown on his head). the Animal Patrol Team are using the Elements of Harmony, as the rainbow power defeat the Polar Bear Guard made him far, far away. The Elements are disappearing. Kendryck: He's gone, yes we did it. We Defeating him. Danjhely: Now we're going to help them. they rushed off to ask the Animal Mechanicals to get out from the cell. Trivia * This is the first time that Island Owl did not say the title because it's a movie. * It is also the first time that the Animal Mechanicals transform. * Cat is a new Member to help the Animal Mechanicals. * Danjhely was caring the Polar Bear Cub wants to be a friend. * This is a based of Animal Mechanicals the Movie. * As well, This movie is also the based of the 2018 of Lego Elves, The Polar Bear Cubs wanted to caught all the Animal Mechanicals (Except Santana), Now the Animal Patrol is going to save them from the Ice Cold Shadow World. * Just like in the Mighty Bug 5: The Movie, Animal Patrol Team are doing the Elements of Harmony. * In the Movie, Danjhely is in her Mighty Pup Uniform, but when she turn into a AM without her MP Uniform. This Mighty Pup Uniform was appear in Danjhely the Mighty Pup. * As Well in the first time that the Animal Patrol Team are rescuing the Animal Mechanicals. * Grey Dapple is a Lego Duplo squirrel, but Danjhely named her after the Grey Dapple Horse. * The Animal Patrol are look alike the Animal Mechanicals. They can transform like the Animal Mechanicals. * The Characters are the Based of the Other TV, Cartoon and Animated Movie Characters. S'tudios' Film Modified Screen Studios3.png Summit Entertainment, K/O Paper Products and DHX Media Category:March 2020 Releases Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:2020 films Category:PG Category:PG-rated films Category:Kids Movies Category:Action Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:DHX Media Category:Summit Entertainment Category:March 2019 Releases Category:2019 films